Sammy et son Irlandais
by Gaypowa
Summary: Sam et Rory, une longue histoire ... Sory! Avec un peu de Pinn et un peu de Faberry.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir. **

****C'est mon premier OS. Soyez indulgents. :')

**_Avertissement :_** Les lieux et les personnages, appartiennent à RIB et à la FOX.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

**Sammy et son irlandais.**

McKinley High, Lima,Ohio.

Trois garçons, un brun plutôt grand, un plus petit avec une crête iroquoise et un blond discutaient dans le couloir rempli d'élèves qui ce pressés d'aller à leur prochain cours de la matinée.

Le blond semblait attendre quelqu'un car il n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner ses yeux dans le couloirs désert.

Après un moiment de silence, le grand brun prit la parole :

-T'inquiètes pas comme ça Sam, il va arrivé, il est juste un peu en retard.

-Finn a raison, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit Puck, le garçon à la crête.

Sam leur sourit, après ça, Finn et Puck s'éloignèrent main dans la main dans le couloir vers leur salle de classe.

Le grand blond resta un moment à attendre son meilleur ami, Rory, dans le couloir vide et silencieux.

Après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité, la porte du hall s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un petit brun aux yeux bleus.

-RORY ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, dit le blond en arrivant en face de Rory.

Rory lui sourit et s'éloigna vers son casier, juste à côté de celui de Sam.

Sam le regarda s'éloigner, et lui posa la question qui lui brûler la langue :

- Rory, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le blond, hésitant.

Rory ne détourna pas son regard de son casier.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais pas... On dirait que tu m'évites depuis quelques temps.

Rory baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, en effet il évité Sam, mais pas par plaisir, car il adorait passer son temps avec lui, mais depuis quelques jours, il s'était mit à épprouver plus que de l'amitié pour le beau blond, et moins il passait de temps avec Sam, moins il penserait que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproque.

-C'est ... Compliqué..., lui dit le brun en rougissant.

Sam, vu que son ami rougissait, et il trouva ça très mignon. Sam trouvait Rory super mignon d'ordinaire, mais quand celui-ci était gêné, il l'était encore plus. Sam est amoureux de Rory, il le savait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'osait pas le dire au petit brun.

-Hey, tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda le blond en relevant la tête de Rory.

Rory leva ses yeux sur le visage du blond. Sam lui souriait, ce sourire Rory pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voyant que Rory rougissait encore plus, Sam le prit dans ses bras.

Rory se sentit plus heureux dans les bras de Sam, il pouvait sentir le parfum du blond, ça le rendait dingue.

-Alors ? Insista Sam.

Rory leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux de Sam.

-En faite c'est toi, le problème..., dit Rory d'une petite voix.

Sam le lâcha et regarda le brun avec de grands yeux.

-Attends, avant de t'énervé, écoutes mes explications..

Sam retrouva un visage serein, Rory continua :

-Bon, le problème c'est que.. Je ressens des choses pour toi, des choses qui vont au-delà de l'amitié, je passe mon temps à t'évité car je sais que ce n'ai pas réciproque et ça me tue de me dire, que ne sera jamais rien d'autre que des amis...Voilà je l'ai dis, tu peux me frapper, ou partir en courant, je comprendrais, termina Rory.

Le coeur de Sam rata un battement, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Rory venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, Sam se sentit tout à coup très heureux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Rory ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond se rapprocha de lui, et releva le menton de Rory avec ses doigts.

-Si tu savais comme j'attendais le jour où tu me dirais ça, fit le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Q-quoi tu..?

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Sam qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, Rory au début un peu étourdi par ce geste, lui rendit son baiser avec joie et amour.

Ils n'avaient pas vu que le couloir c'était de nouveau rempli d'élèves, au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, chacun un sourire sur les lèvres.

Rachel et Quinn qui passaient par là en se tenant la main, leurs fit un clin d'oeil, contentes que les deux garçons, soit enfin ensemble.

Sam reposa son regard sur son, désormais, petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras, et posa un baiser sur les cheveux de l'Irlandais.

-Je t'aime Rory Flanagan, dit Sam.

Rory le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sam Evans.

* * *

Vous avez aimez ? Ou autre ?

Laissez une Reviews ! :D

Bisous.

Kéz.


End file.
